What Darkness Hides
by InsanityProne
Summary: Just what exactly does darkness hide? Well how about that thing you were doing that no one was supposed to see. It also hides the person that did see...


"My, my. What do we have here?" A voice said, a hint of fiendish pleasure evident in the tone.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't think anyone was here! I...I can explain!" I cried in surprise as a figure moved in the shadows of a dark alley.

"I'm sure you can explain, and I'm sure I won't believe a word of it." Once again came the voice. This time from behind me. I turned quickly towards the sound, wary of it now. It was bad enough my being out on such a night, nevertheless being alone too. I glanced around and took a step towards a nearby gaslight.

"Please sir, I ask you not to tell anyone what you've seen tonight. It would do terrible damage to mine and my father's reputations, Father would disown me!" I pleaded, my face burning. Forget the shame of this man telling the town, the embarrassment of begging a total stranger was enough. I continued on anyway, in an effort to save the last of my pride.

"If you could find it in your heart to keep this to yourself, I would be forever indebted to you."

"My dear girl," the man said with a laugh, "Whatever makes you think I have a heart?"

With that remark he stepped from the shadows. The faint lamplight revealed him to be a tall man, much taller than myself. He was very obviously a gentleman, with his expensive looking clothes and walking stick. I was especially wary now, whatever would a gentleman be doing out on such a night? It was around two in the morning and it had been raining the on and off. A thick fog was already creeping steadily down the rain soaked cobblestone streets.

"Don't be a fool." I gave him a hard glare. I was entirely fed up with this man. He was acting ridiculous. My predicament was none of his business. "Everyone has a heart."

Anger flashed in his eyes. They were green, I noticed absently. I shook my head and pulled myself back to the matter at hand.

"I'm the fool? I think not." His snapped at me, stepping toward me slightly and raising his finger to my face. "Need I remind you that I have the ability to ruin your life?"

"Enough!" I shouted slapping his hand away. My temper robbing me of my senses. "There is no reason for you to torment me any longer. My problems are of no benefit to you. So please forget you ever saw this and carry on your way. Please have a heart!"

The man's figure loomed over me. "Again my dear, what is it that has you so convinced I possess a heart?"

I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"Would you ever take a child from its parents?" I started. Fully realising that he could very well be a madman and answer yes to my questions. "You wouldn't steal from the blind." He paused, seemingly surprised by my sudden interrogation.

"You wouldn't beat a cripple would you?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He seemed to regain his composure.

"In my defense, he was faking." A small grin spread and I let out an exasperated moan.

"Would you drown kittens?" I said wearily.

"Everyone has a hobby…" Another grin.

A madman, I was right. I combed my fingers roughly through my hair.

"You sick bastard, there's no getting through to you," I turned abruptly and began to walk off. "Tell who you will, tell the world for all I care. Just leave me alone, I've had a bad enough night without you to add to it." I stalked off, my skirts swishing around my feet.

Suddenly I was stopped by a strong hand on my shoulder. There was nary a sound at all, at such a late hour there wouldn't be a soul around to help me either. A sudden shiver ran down my spine.

"Not hold on. What sort of gentleman would I be if I left a lady on the streets? Alone and in the cold. Who knows what unsavory creatures might happen upon her." His breath tickled my ear and grated on my nerves.

"Do not touch me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let me walk you home."

"I am warning you. Let go or I won't be held accountable for my actions." I snarled, placing my hand on his shoulder and turning slowly. I stared him in the eyes, challenging him to try something, anything. I was mad now, and be damned if I was going to be taken out by some guy. He stared right back at me, smiling now. He had a rather handsome face, pity I'd have to wreak it.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed. And I struck. My fist collided with his face, and a lovely little crunch came from his nose.

"What the bloody hell?!" He yelped, bending over and covering his bleeding nose. "God, I think you broke it!"

"I warned you." I replied, grabbing his face. "Hold still, let me see." I knew I should have been running now, but I felt bad, I didn't mean to break it. Although I wasn't feeling too guilty….

"Aah! No don't touch me, violent woman!" Jumping out of my grasp, he scrambled away from me.

"Well that ought to teach you for messing with unarmed women in the streets." I retorted, all feelings of sympathy vanishing.

"Unarmed my arse." He grumbled.

I simply glared at him. It had been a long night, there was no way I was going to put up with anything else tonight. With that I grabbed my skirts, tossed my hair and began walk to my home. All the while praying I'd never see that man again. Unfortunately fate is a total arse.


End file.
